Lithesh Sector
Let us journey to the Ultima Segmentum There we shall see a region of the void, tiny islands of light punctuating a bottomless darkness. Coreward of the Damocles Gulf (and Tau space) Trailing of the Charadon Sector Trailing and Coreward of the Realm of Ultramar Spinward of the Cicatrix Maledictum This accursed volume is known as the Lithesh sector and environs. The Lithesh Sector Relevant Pages Politics of the Lithesh Sector Subsectors Excellon Regalia Correndor Savaven Regions Adjacent Gaianan Stretch Trannarch Run Emperor's Halo Heretic's Wail Politics Major players in the sector: * Lord Lithesh - sector governor ** Based at Eldritch Secundus? Probably cut out of decision-making at High Khessar and no doubt upset about it * Ultramarines successor chapter senior commander at base on Eldritch * Major centres of commerce ** High Khessar *** Ancient and noble families, each holding sway over one of the hundred or so hive agglomerations across the planet ** Cynn *** Notably corrupt merchant kings, heading up squabbling families vying for control over the agri products and penal slave mines of the Mosscoh system, the fine foodstuffs of Albion, and the manufactories of Cynn itself ** Primus *** Guildmasters claiming exclusive control over specific sectors of the economy, earning vast profits from the poor workers of the system’s second planet, Bartok ** Eldritch *** Enterprising upstart financial conglomerates getting rich on the planet’s construction, outmaneuvering the older groups insularly focused on the more established territories of the sector ** Prassium *** Trade barons ruling atop institutionalised criminal organisations * Lord General Militant - head of the Lithesh Astra Militarum ** Probably based at High Khessar; maybe Tethys or Prometheus * Lord Admiral - commander of Battlefleet Lithesh ** Based at High Khessar with the main docks of Battlefleet Lithesh *Arch-Cardinal Elect Throt - de facto leader of sector's ecclesiarchy * Senior administratum * Inquisition fortress on Eldritch or High Khessar * Blood Ravens (mostly in Correndor Subsector) Lithex Forge Worlds Three cold-war-locked Forge Worlds of modest size representing different Mechanicus factions that splintered a millennium or more ago. Maximus is pushing for production going towards the fortress worlds that make up the Excellon Line; Dominus supports defence of the homeland, and Optimus is the wildcard with support from the entire Regalia subsector. Battlefleet Lithesh nonetheless relies upon the Forge Worlds’ cooperation for new voidships as no single world is capable of producing a well-rounded vessel by itself. Lithex Dominus Lithex Maximus Lithex Optimus The Neutral Zone Technically non-imperial pleasure world located in a small pocket of “unclaimed” space between the Regalia and Excellon subsectors. Only contains one planet of real note - Skarseld: Skarseld Parlay and pampering Scandanavian style spa world - focused around providing invigorating treatments for the nobility and a nonpartisan area where parties in conflict can meet and hash out their disagreement while being flogged by bunches of local herbs. Somewhat Switzerland like. The Gaianan Stretch Home, sweet home. The region of space located Coreward/Trailing of the Lithesh Sector. Parts of The Stretch are claimed for the Imperium (most notably the Ludd and Drakon systems) but no formal subsector designation exists. Ludd House Highdown's seat of power. Home to Ludd III Drakon Unremarkable star but a system holding not-inconsiderable terror - Drakon II is mysteriously destroyed and a Orky asteroid lurks menacingly at the edge of the system. Drakon V and Drakon III are the most notable worlds. Eden A starfaring city of ancient and unknown origins, Eden moves from world to world, sucking each planet dry of resources and poisoning its skies before lifting off and repeating the process. An election is currently underway to decide who will control the city’s next destination sometime in the coming decade or so. Currently attached to planet C/137 - previously a “feral world”, now a toxic hellscape. Siegfield’s World To the naked eye seems almost like ancient Terra, but more desolate. But the vegetation is adapted to the ultraviolet light of the star and the fauna are nigh invisible to humans - almost appearing to shift between dimensions. Siegfield launched his finest exploratory vessel, which promptly crashed into the nigh-invisible organisms of the planet, causing him to abort the attempt and leave the planet with little beyond its name. Celestial Phenomena The God-Emperor’s Crown Major supernova remnant cloud, expanding outwards at around 0.1c and bending the skein of reality, making warp travel through the blast front extremely hazardous. The Trannarch Run Magos-Commodor Gnothis Trannarch was the first to plumb the depths of the nebula cluster now known as The Trannarch Run. The uncharted warpspace and dense, ever-shifting particulate clouds make for hazardous navigation, and more than one Rogue Trader fleet has met its doom within the region. Skavenblight Skaven homeworld - somewhere in the Lithesh Sector but we don’t know where; the warp coordinates are preprogrammed and nigh impossible to reverse engineer There's a warp gate here that connected to the one on The Station Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Lithesh Sector Category:Sectors